A Silver Cresent Moon
by shy-Hina-chan
Summary: A Vaughn and Chelsea fanfic. My first harvest moon fanfic. From Sunshine Islands.  When chesea meets Vaughn, he seems anti-social. Chelsea can't help it as she tries to draw him out of his shell.
1. Starting Off

Chelsea looked at the small, wooden house. She had decided to take over the farm here on Ranch Island.

"This is your house, Chelsea. It's great that you'll be taking care of this farm. Why don't you name it?" Taro said. He was balding, but he seemed friendly enough.

"Hm… How about…Lunar Ranch?" Chelsea suggested.

"That's a great name! Lunar Ranch," Taro said, "Ah, here come Mirabelle, Felicia, Chen, and Gannon."

"Morning, you must be Chelsea. Nice to meet you," the brown haired woman said, "I'm Mirabelle."

"I'm Gannon, I'll build anything ya' need me to," The large, muscled man said.

"Oh, you can buy animals and animal supplies from me," Mirabelle said.

"I'm Felicia. I'm Taro's daughter. I have two children your age, please come meet them," the woman with pink, braided hair said.

"Okay, sure," Chelsea said.

"I'm Chen. I sell seeds and furniture at my shop. Stop by sometime," the dark haired man said.

"Right, I'll be sure to ask you guys for help," Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, come to the field with me," Taro demanded.

Chelsea followed the elderly man to the field. On the ground were a hoe and a watering can. Taro handed her two bags of seeds.

"Do you know how to plant seeds?" Taro asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Wow, this island is gorgeous," Chelsea said.

"No problem. Plant those seeds then get some sleep. It's been a long day. Tomorrow you should go meet everyone in town," Taro said, "Oh, and if you can't find the shop you need, ask anyone."

"Yes, sir," Chelsea said.

Taro walked away and Chelsea picked up the hoe. She tilled the soil, planted the seeds, and watered them. She looked north and spotted a building. _What is that?_ She thought walking towards it. She wandered inside.

"A Stable?" She wondered out loud.

It had three feeders, but was obviously unused. Chelsea stood there, looking about. She smiled, and headed back to the house. Her house.

Chelsea woke early the next morning. She watered her crops and headed into town. It was Tuesday, Spring 2. She walked across the bridge and smiled. She wasn't as far from town as she had originally believed. She headed east, spotting Chen's shop. She walked in.

"Oh! Hi, lady," a small boy said.

"Charlie, that's Chelsea, the new rancher," Chen said.

"Morning, Chen. Nice to meet you, Charlie," Chelsea smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Chen asked.

"Just looking. Taro said I should meet people," Chelsea explained.

"Ah, well let us know if you find anything," Chen replied.

Chelsea looked around. She left, and headed to the next shop. It was Mirabelle's shop. She walked in.

"Mornin' Chelsea. You're up early. Hold on, I want you to meet someone," Mirabelle said, "Vaughn, come here, please."

"What is it?" a silver hair guy said. He had long, silver hair and red eyes. He wore a black cowboy hat.

"I want you to meet Chelsea, the new rancher. You two are around the same age," Mirabelle said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chelsea," Chelsea said.

"Vaughn," the boy said.

Chelsea almost said something else, but the boy walked off.

"Don't mind him, he's anti-social. I'm Julia, Mirabelle's daughter. Nice to meet, you Chelsea," a girl's voice chimed.

Chelsea turned to see a blonde girl with her hair tied back.

"Nice to meet you. Well, I hate to be rude, but I've got to see the town," Chelsea said.

"Let me give you the grand tour. We'll check out Taro's house first," Julia said.

"Okay, sounds great," Chelsea agreed.


	2. The Smile

Chelsea watched as the sunset. She, Natalie, and Julia sat on the beach. Natalie was Felicia's daughter. She had her mother's pink hair and a red ribbon in her hair.

"Chelsea, I really appreciate you not taking offense to Vaughn. He's just anti-social, but he loves animals. I guess he's just and animal person," Julia said.

"He's only here on Mondays and Tuesdays, so it's not much to deal with," Natalie added.

"I didn't mind. He's only here two days? Why is that?" Chelsea asked.

"He supplies Mom's store with animals. Like I said, he really loves animals," Julia said.

"So, what did you think of the guys on the island?" Natalie asked, "We're all girls here, and we can help you catch a guy's eye."

"W-What? I just moved here…" Chelsea stammered. _Though…They were cute…_

"Well, just let us know, okay?" Julia said.

"Okay, will do," Chelsea smiled.

Chelsea walked home. The moon glimmered brightly. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned. She found herself looking at Vaughn.

"You startled me," she said.

"Sorry. A lady shouldn't walk alone at night," Vaughn stated.

"I was on my way home…" Chelsea said.

"I see," Vaughn said.

Chelsea stood awkwardly, waiting for him to say something. When he turned away, she returned to walking home. _He's definitely anti-social. Criticizes me, then leaves!_ she thought. She opened her door and sighed. Living here and getting along with everyone seemed harder now than ever. Everyone had seemed great, minus Vaughn. Maybe that would change, but Chelsea wasn't sure. She knew that she couldn't force people to like her, but she wanted to belong.

Chelsea woke on Spring 10 to a loud knock on the door.

"Chelsea, let's go to Meadow Island, the islands are trying to tell us something!" Taro called.

"Okay," Chelsea said.

Chelsea didn't believe islands talked, but she had to trust what Taro said. If the Harvest Goddess existed, why not talking islands? When they reached the island she headed straight to the shrine.

"Help…Help save the islands…" a voice said.

Chelsea was speechless. Two days ago a Harvest Sprite had appeared, now talking shrines? Sunshine Islands were crazy.

"Chelsea, the islands need your help. I'm the Harvest Sprite who watches over the shrine. You need to collect sun stones. Bring them to me, and I'll use their power to return the islands,"

"Chelsea, who are you talking to?" Taro asked.

"Oh! Only you can see us, Chelsea," the Sprite said.

"There is this Harvest Sprite telling me to collect sunstones," Chelsea said, hoping Taro would believe her.

"…Is this what you mean?" Taro asked, pulling out a red, sun-shaped stone.

"That's one of them!" The Harvest Sprite said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Wow," Chelsea said, "it's so pretty!"

"Take it," Taro said, handing her the stone.

Chelsea took it, staring at it. How many of these were there? Could she find them all? Taro and the others left, leaving Chelsea on the island. She sighed, what had she gotten into, promising to restore the islands? She had her plate full without that kind of commitment.

Besides, she wanted people to like her. Sure, they'd like that she was helping, but she was never going to have time to talk now. She didn't know where to start, let alone how to find these Sunstones. She shook her head. _One for all…_

Chelsea shipped the last of her turnips. She needed more seeds. She headed to Chen's shop. A light rain fell, dampening the streets. She stepped off the bridge, and headed to Chen's shop.

"Chelsea, hold up a second," Julia called.

Chelsea stopped as Julia ran over.

"Where are you heading?" she asked.

"To Chen's, I need more seeds," Chelsea said.

"Oh, well mind if I tag along?" Julia asked.

"Not at all, come on," Chelsea replied.

They looked around the shop. They chatted lightly and bought the seeds. Then they headed over to Julia's. Julia poured Chelsea some milk. Chelsea looked around, searching for Vaughn.

"He's outside," Julia said.

"Oh…" Chelsea replied.

Chelsea heard the door open and Vaughn walked in.

"Mirabelle, the animals are dry. Need anything else?" Vaughn called.

"No, that's all for now," Mirabelle said.

Chelsea walked into the shop area. She had just had a chicken coop built and Mirabelle had given her a chick. She walked over to the counter.

"I need chicken food," Chelsea said.

"How much?" Mirabelle smiled.

"About ten days worth, I guess," Chelsea answered.

"That'll be 100G," Mirabelle said.

Chelsea handed her the money and was surprised when Mirabelle asked Vaughn to walk with her back to Ranch Island. Vaughn did so, walking behind Chelsea, carrying the chicken feed. Chelsea had offered to carry some, but Vaughn had declined.

They walked north, to the coop and stepped in. Miyuki, the chick, chirped and approached Chelsea. Chelsea smiled, as did Vaughn. Vaughn put the feed in the feed dispenser and leaned against the wall. He was smiling.


	3. Change

Chelsea looked around, sighing heavily. There was so much to do in the coop, let alone the work in the fields she still had to do. She looked at Vaughn, shocked at the smile he was wearing. He seemed so…peaceful. Could he really simply be an animal person? Vaughn felt her gaze and looked at her.

"Um…" Chelsea coughed, "I have work to do. You can head back to Mirabelle's…"

Vaughn shifted, his smile fading. Chelsea searched desperately for an excuse to exit the chicken coop. She hated how his smile faded, it was a great smile.

Vaughn adjusted his black cowboy hat, "Let's get started."

"What?" She said, shaking her head.

"We've got work to do. Mirabelle said to help you out. So, let's get started," he said.

That was the longest sentence he had ever spoken to Chelsea. Chelsea nodded, to shocked to argue. She lea Vaughn back to the house and handed him her ax.

"Chop some wood, please. I'm trying to get enough to have Gannon build a barn for me," Chelsea said.

Vaughn nodded once, heading out to work. Chelsea grabbed the hoe and headed to the field. She plowed the soil again, planting more seeds. She looked over to the bridge to Sprite Island, noticing how beautiful the ocean was, and how the island fit so well in its place. She ran her hand through her long, brown hair.

"Is it really only me who can see them? Their island?" She asked out loud.

"Them? Their?" Vaughn's voice asked.

Chelsea jumped, turning quickly, and falling back. Vaughn caught her, helping her sturdy herself.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"I-It's fine. Just got caught in thought. Never mind my questions," Chelsea stammered. _What's got me so unnerved?_ she thought.

"Alright then. I wanted to ask you something," Vaughn said.

For someone so 'anti-social' he was suddenly very sociable. Chelsea looked at him.

"Is it true what everyone in town says? That you are trying to raise the islands?" he asked.

Chelsea nodded, stuck on the 'everyone' part of the sentence. She felt herself getting nervous; she didn't want everyone knowing about her quest. She didn't want special attention, either. She wanted to fit in, she wanted to work as a rancher, she wanted to be equal. Nothing more, nothing less.

Didn't she? Or did she want to help out, be useful? Maybe she wanted to find her soul mate, maybe even have a kid. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She dropped her hoe, frustrated with her thoughts.

"Take a break. Let's go to Meadow Island," Vaughn suggested.

Chelsea snapped her attention to him. He was kidding, right? Anti-social people did not offer to hang out with someone. Maybe Vaughn was just being a gentleman.

"Sure, sounds good."

Chelsea followed Vaughn through town, walking toward the dock. She felt relaxed, yet completely tense. The closer they got to the dock, the more she tried to figure out why Vaughn was acting so strange. He wasn't this social; at least that's what she believed. Maybe she was over thinking all of this. He was simply being a gentleman.

"Vaughn, Chelsea, what's up?" Kirk called.

"We're just heading to Meadow Island," Chelsea said, "If you'll give us a ride that is."

Kirk smiled, "Hop in the boat."

Vaughn waited for Chelsea to hop in, and then did the same. His red-brown eyes focused on her. She felt herself get nervous. She was off the boat the instant they reached Meadow Island. She walked to the shrine.

"You were talking about the Harvest Sprites, right?" Vaughn asked.

Chelsea felt nervous, "Y-Yes…"

What had set her nerves into high gear? Was it his sudden sociability, his kindness? Chelsea realized what was bothering her. It was that he had reached out to her. Well, kind of anyway. She hadn't expected it. Chelsea felt like she had to be careful speaking to him.

"You really are helping out, then. You can relax," Julia said from behind Vaughn.

"Julia, hey. I am relaxed," Chelsea said, still tense from her realization.

"Chelsea, you don't have to do this on your own, okay?" Julia said, searching her pocket.

Chelsea watched as Julia pulled a Sunstone. Chelsea was shocked. What could possibly be more evidence to Julia's statement than this Sunstone?

"Take it, you've been a good friend," Julia smiled.

Chelsea reached out, taking the Sunstone. It felt warm in her grasp; she could practically feel the energy held in it. She smiled, thanking Julia. She looked at Vaughn, seeing a change in him. He seemed like his normal, anti-social self.

"Vaughn-"

"I should go back to work," Vaughn said, leaving.

Chelsea tried to say something, but couldn't think of what to say. She waited for Kirk's return and headed home.

She woke the next morning and headed to Mirabelle's. Julia spotted her and waved. Chelsea waved back. She walked inside, and up to Vaughn.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Vaughn said.

"What's up?" Chelsea asked.

"People should leave me to my business," he answered.

Chelsea nodded, turning to leave as Julia stood in the doorway.

"Vaughn, what was-"

Chelsea was out the door. _What in the world is up with that? Yesterday…_ Chelsea sighed. She had mistaken his gesture as friendship. She stood on the bridge between Ranch Island and Verdure Island. She felt so stupid, she had over thought everything. She heard someone walk up.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to talk…" she said, "I need to figure out-"

"He's not trying to hurt you. He probably didn't like that I saw him with his guard down. He just put up his guard," Julia said.

"That isn't bothering me, not as much as my ranch work," Chelsea said.

"You know, he is hard to get to know," Julia said.

"Yeah."


	4. Animals

Chelsea looked around the field. Her crops were flourishing. She hadn't spoken to Vaughn in awhile, and had rarely gone to Mirabelle's shop. She felt weird in the shop now; after all, it was where he worked. Chelsea wasn't quite sure what to think, but she was sure he had decided not to trust her. At least, that's how it felt. She let out a long sigh, and looked out to the sea.

"I'll have to talk to him…" she told herself.

With that she headed to Mirabelle's shop. Vaughn was on the island today, and she would have to talk to him. She'd ask him what he wanted. She was running now, she had to know. She reached the store and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Maybe… Maybe knows not the best time…" she said to herself.

"For what?" Someone asked from behind.

She turned, expecting anyone but Vaughn.

"N-Nothing… I was just… walking by…" Chelsea stammered.

"Come in if you want," Vaughn said, walking past her and into the shop.

Chelsea looked towards the bridge to Ranch Island. _I want to talk to him…But what if I don't like the answer? _She took a breath, turned, and entered the shop.

"Oh! Chelsea, great timing. Can you help Vaughn with the animals?" Mirabelle asked.

"Sure, no problem," Chelsea answered, smiling.

Chelsea followed Vaughn out of the shop. They walked four a minute, then Chelsea asked, "Why do you need help?"

"Animals are acting up. A storms coming. A bad one. We gotta' work fast," Vaughn answered.

Chelsea nodded. The two of them worked hard for a couple of hours, leading animals to shelter and safety. Chelsea chased after a foal that ran off. She had a hard time following it, it was very agile.

"Vaughn, it went left!" she called out.

She rounded the corner and roped the foal that Vaughn had blocked. She was breathing heavily, rain began to fall.

"I'll take her to the stable, you get her mother," Chelsea said.

Vaughn nodded and headed off. Chelsea led the young foal to the barn. There, Chelsea waited for Vaughn. The storm was getting stronger, the wind increasing and rain falling more heavily. _Vaughn… Hurry up…_

"Open the door!" Vaughn called.

Chelsea did so, allowing Vaughn and the horse to enter. Vaughn was absolutely soaked, water dripping from his clothes. Chelsea looked outside, noting how severe the weather was. They'd have to stay in the barn until the storm passed.

"Vaughn…you're going to catch a cold…" Chelsea said hesitantly.

Chelsea searched for a blanket or anything to help keep Vaughn warm until they could leave, but it was useless, she saw nothing.

"I'll be fine, Chelsea," Vaughn said, "I'm worried about you and the animals though…"

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine, Vaughn, you're soaked though…" Chelsea insisted.

Chelsea thought about what he said and blushed slightly. _He's…worried about me?_

"Okay, okay. Blankets are in the loft, grab me one and some for the animals," Vaughn said.

"R-Right…" Chelsea said, heading up the ladder.

"And one for yourself, we can't have you sick 'cuz you helped me," Vaughn called.

Chelsea smiled and headed up the ladder. The blankets were easy to find and she quickly gathered up all that she could. She tossed them down the ladder and climbed down it. She made sure the animals and Vaughn got their blankets, and then looked outside. The storm was raging, and it looked like it would never die down.

"Didn't I tell you to get yourself a blanket?" Vaughn said.

Chelsea felt the blanket fall around her shoulders and turned. Vaughn looked her in the eye, making her smile, "Thank you…"

Vaughn shrugged and sat against the wall. It was times like now that Vaughn was calmest. It was only around the animals that he seemed to let his guard down, and it was kind of cute the way he could be relaxed in the fiercest of storms simply because he was with the animals he cared for so much.

Chelsea sighed and sat against a wall to and tried to relax. Why couldn't she feel calm? It was almost like she had forgotten something.

"Chelsea?" Vaughn said.

"What is it?" Chelsea asked, shaken from her thoughts.

"Sorry… Julia told me that I upset you…" Vaughn said.

"It's fine, really," Chelsea smiled.

"I'm not good with people really… I didn't want to hurt you…" Vaughn said.

"Really, don't worry. I get it, okay? I was bothered at first, but after today I think I got it. You are so at ease with the animals, but you're kind of on edge with people. It makes me think that maybe… I should have just told you what happened…" Chelsea said, relaxing against the wall, "Besides… It's just who you are, and I'd like to be your friend."

"…I'd like that," Vaughn answered.

It was a short, simple answer, but it made Chelsea really happy to hear. She smiled, she felt good. She forgot the dark, stormy weather, and was able to focus on the safety of the barn. She was able to focus on the conversations she had with Vaughn, and the soft breathing of the animals in the barn with them.

"I think I get it. Why you like animals so much. They're calming."


End file.
